Drabble : KyuMin's Family
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Jadi, apa Daddy yang sudah mengajarimu bicara begitu?" / "Igoe, Cungie lihat dali cini Mom.." / "Jadi, benarkan ini ulah Daddy-mu?" / "Ahni, bukan Daddy.. tapi keltas Mom!" / "Sekarang Mommy tanya, siapa yang sudah menulis kertas ini?" / "Eung... Daddy . . " / KyuMin's Family fanfiction! YAOI! MPreg! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble : Cungie Malah**

**ooOoo**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Cho Sunghyun (OC)**

**:: ::**

**Rating : T**

**..**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**YAOI, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Pagi itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Rintikan air yang terjatuh cepat dari langit tak sungkan-sungkan menyapu apapun yang di lewatinya. Kilat dan guntur silih berganti terdengar seolah mengebom gendang telinga, kian bersahut dengan gemerisik dedauan yang saling menggesek terbawa kencangnya angin. Tak ada yang cukup berani untuk diterpa badai sepertinya, tak terlihat sedikitpun aktivitas yang di lakukan oleh orang-orang di sekitar perumahan ini, terlebih.. hari masih cukup pagi. Pukul 05:30, mungkin orang-orang itu masih terlalu sibuk berguling dan bergelung ditengah selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

"_Mommy_~" Oh, mungkin tidak. Seorang bocah berusia sekita tiga tahun ternyata sudah terjaga, ia terlihat sibuk menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan terduduk menyandar pada _dashboar_d tempat tidur sambil merengek gelisah di tengah kedua orang tuanya yang masih terlelap.

"_Mommy_~ tolong Cungie." Lirih bocah itu lagi. Kedua tangannya tak melepas sedikitpun selimut yang menutup tubuhnya hingga sebatas hidung, bocah itu memandang takut-takut ke langit-langit rumah saat suara gemerisik hujan yang menerpa atap tak jeda sedikitpun.

_**Daaarr!**_

"_MOMMY_!" Sunghyun. Bocah itu menjerit hingga hampir menangis, ia menuntup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut saat melihat bayangan petir dari jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup gorden.

"Hiks_, Daddy_~" nafas bocah itu sedikit tersenggal dengan air mata yang sudah membayangi kedua foxy rubahnya. Ia terus memanggil kedua orang tua nya secara bergantian walau nyatanya tak ada sedikitpun sahutan.

Ya, bagaimana tidak. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih sibuk terlelap dengan begitu nyenyaknya, seolah sama sekali tak terganggu oleh bisingnya suara hujan dan jeritan-jeritan melengking putra kecilnya, mereka masih asik tak bergeming terbuai di alam mimpinya. Mungkin ini akibat kegiatan mereka semalam, bercinta di kamar mandi hingga pukul dua pagi, dan kini mereka masih menikmati istirahat dari kegiatan panjangnya semalam.

"Hiks_, Mommy_~" Sunghyun membernikan diri untuk melongok keluar dari selimutnya. Bocah itu bergerak mengintip kecil jendela kamarnya sesaat sebelum bergerak cepat menyusup masuk pada pelukan Sungmin –_Mommy-_nya.

"_Mommy, Mommy_~" Panggil Sunghyun seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan 'Ibu'-nya. Bocah itu menyusup makin dalam saat melihat biasan cahaya petir di kamarnya.

"Mommy _illeona_, Mommy~ hiks, _palli illeona_~" rengeknya sama sekali tak menyerah. Bocah itu kini terlihat menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "_Mommy_ nakal cama Cungie, hiks.." tudingnya terlihat hampir putus asa. Sunghyun terhenti, ia berhenti memanggil 'Ibu'-nya dan lebih memilih menangis di dalam pelukan Sungmin.

_**Daaaarrrr!**_

"_MOMMY_!" jerit Sunghyun lagi semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya. Sungmin bergeliat resah dalam tidurnya, mulut Sunghyun sangat dekat dengan telinga-nya terlebih jeritan putranya itu terdengar begitu melengking sehingga membuat telinganya terasa pengang.

"_Ba..by_?" Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran, pria berparas manis itu mengucak kedua matanya kemudian menguap pelan.

"Hiks.." kening Sungmin mengernyit.

"_Mommy,_ Cungie takut~" pria itu lalu mengerjap. Sesuatu yang aneh sepertinya sedang terjadi.

"Hiks, takut~" Sungmin sedikit tersentak dan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"_Mommy_!" jerit Sunghyun lagi saat mendapati tubuh 'Ibu'-nya semakin menjauh. Sungmin menatap panik, dengan segera ia membawa tubuh putra kecilnya yang masih mengkerut takut itu kepangkuannya.

"_Baby_? Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Sungmin panik, kedua tangannya terulur untuk membingkai wajah bulat putranya. "Kyu, Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk terlelap. "Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin lagi saat tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali, dengan kesal ia melemparkan bantal disisinya ke wajah 'Suami'-nya.

Oh, ternyata berhasil. Kyuhyun bergeliat resah dan merasa terganggu.

"Aish, aku masih mengantuk Min." Protes Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya. Pria itu malah menggunakan bantal yang tadi Sungmin lempar untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Yaah! Bangun _Dad_! Kau tidak dengar dari tadi _Baby_ Sungie menangis sendirian?"

"_Baby_?" Kyuhyun ikut mengernyit. Sedikit mengerjap sesaat sebelum ia membuka matanya dengan paksa.

"Sungie kena–OMO _BABY_?!" Kyuhyun segera bangun dan membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekati Sunghyun yang masih bergetar sambil memeluk erat Sungmin.

"_Baby_ kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya membawa tubuh bocah malang itu kepangkuannya. Sunghyun menangis lagi, dengan bahu bergetar ia mengusalkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Cungie takut _Dad_.."

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

"_Baby_, ayolah sayang~"

Dua jam sudah sejak pagi yang mengerikan bagi Sunghyun itu berlalu. Entah mencoba untuk membalas dendam atau apa kini bocah itu benar-benar membuat kedua orang tuanya kerepotan.

Sebenarnya hari minggu ini Sunghyun sudah berangan-angan ingin mengajak kedua orang tuanya ketaman bermain, menaiki gondola, membeli permen kapas, dan masih banyak hal menyenangkan lain yang terbayang di benaknya. Namun hal itu semua pupus seketika saat kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tak menghiraukannya yang menagis di tengah badai pagi tadi.

Sunghyun kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Ia sama sekali tak mau menyentuh sarapan yang sejak tadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun suguhkan.

"_Baby_, kau bisa sakit sayang~" pinta Sungmin setengah memohon. Pria yang dipanggil '_Mommy_' itu terlihat begitu frustasi melihat putra-nya yang sama sekali tak mau menyentuh sarapan yang ia berikan.

"Bial caja Cungie cakit, _Mommy_ cama _Daddy _kan tidak peduli." Sergah Sunghyun sambil membuang mukanya. Bocah itu kini sedang terduduk diatas meja makan dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"_Baby_, kau tidak boleh bicara begitu sayang." Ujar Sungmin hampir tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Sungmin sedih, tentu saja. Ini semua salahnya, kenapa ia harus tidur terlalu nyenyak hingga membuat putranya ketakutan sendirian di tengah hujan? Terlebih kini Sunghyun tidak mau memakan sarapannya, Sungmin begitu cemas jika putra kecilnya itu sakit.

"_Tsk_, jangan bicara begitu pada _Mommy_-mu sayang." Kyuhyun mengacak surai _brunette_-nya kemudian membawa Sunghyun ke pangkuannya.

"_Waeeee_? Cungie kecal cama _Mommy_ cama _Daddy_! Cungie malah!" sergah bocah itu lagi-lagi membuang mukanya. Sungmin menatap sedih, pria itu kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai pipi bulat putra-nya.

"Maafkan _Mommy _sayang, _Mommy _tidak sengaja sungguh." Ucap Sungmin benar-benar menyesal. Sunhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian menutup mata dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih '_Mommy_'-nya, tapi bagaimana? Ia sudah terlanjur memutuskan untuk balas dendam, tidak elit jika tiba-tiba saja ia memaafkan '_Mommy_' dan '_Daddy_'-nya.

"_Chilleo_, Cungie macih malah." Sahutnya sok garang.

Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian mengambil alih wajah menggemaskan itu dari tangan Sungmin. "Memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada _Mommy_-mu heh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Sunghyun mengerucut lagi.

"Memangnya _Daddy_ tidak kacihan pada Cungie?" balasan telak. Kyuhyun tak bisa membuka mulutnya lebih lama lagi. Pria jangkung itu bungkam di tengah kebingungan. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa memilih salah satu diantara Sungmin dan Sunghyun.

"A–tentu saja kasihan.." gagap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sunhyun mencebik malas.

"Yacudah bial caja, Cungie juga malah cama _Daddy_." Sahutnya lagi sambil kembali melipat kedua tangannya. Sungmin menghela nafas di tempatnya.

"Baby, kau benar-benar tak ingin memaafkan _Mommy_?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah mengenaskan.

"_Ahni_.."

"Kalau _Daddy_?" Sunghyung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Nado ahniya_." Timpalnya lagi membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghela napas hampir bersamaan.

"Ayolah _Baby,_ maafkan Mommy nde? Kita akan ke taman bermain siang nanti kalau kau mau sarapan, bagaimana?" Sunghyun diam. Tampak nya bocah itu sedikit tergiur dengan penawaran Sungmin barusan.

"Eung..." jeda Sunghyun terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"_Chilleo_! Cungie tidak mau! Cungie kan macih malah!" putus bocah itu akhirnya membuat Sungmi kembali menghela napas pasrah.

"_Daddy_ awac! Cungie mau tulun, Cungie mau dikamal caja!" Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun menghalangi niatan Sunghyun untuk turun dari pangkuannya. Pria itu hanya diam sambil memasang wajah _foker face_-nya bahkan saat kaki kecil putra-nya itu menapak tanah.

"_Baby_." Sunghyun menghentikan langkah kecil-nya saat mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" bocah itu menengok segan kemudian menyahut dengan nada suara yang terdengar malas-malasan.

"Kau marah pada Mommy dan Daddy? Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sunghyun. Bocah itu mencebik kemudian merengut saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan di ulang-ulang.

"Tentu caja Daddy _pabbo_." Kyuhyun mengangguk sok penting di tempatnya. Pria itu kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan menyeringai kearah putra kecilnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi memastikan.

"Ich! Daddy _pabbo_!" kesal Sunghyun sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya ke lantai. Bocah itu bergerak membalik tubuhnya bermaksud kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun niat itu kembali terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang –

"Kau yakin tidak mau _PSP_?"

–cukup menggiurkan.

Sunghyun mengerjap pelan seraya membalik tubuhnya.

"Pecepe?" tanyanya polos. Di tempatnya Kyuhyun menyeringai semakin lebar seiring dengan suara kikikan tawa Sungmin yang terdengar. Ah, Sungmin lupa. Putra kecilnya ini kan memang seorang maniak game, seperti Kyuhyu –Daddy-nya.

"Iya, _PSP. Daddy_ melihat model terbaru kemarin di pajang di toko game, sepertinya hanya di jual beberapa saja." Ujar Kyuhyun semakin membuat Sunghyun tergiur.

"Model balu _Dad_? Apa baguc?" sahutnya semakin terpancing. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memandang penuh arti.

"Tentu saja, awalnya Daddy ingin membelikan itu untukmu hari ini tapi–"

"Cungie mau Dad! Cungie mau!" Sunghyun menyela ucapan Kyuhyun kemudian segera berlari menghampiri _Daddy_-nya.

"Daddy~~~~" rengek Sunghyun tiba-tiba saja berubah manja. Kyuhyun menunduk berpura-pura memasang raut sedihnya.

"Tapi kau kan sedang marah pada Daddy dan Mommy, jadi Daddy tak jadi mengajakmu nanti saja kalau kau sudah tidak marah Baby." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sesal yang di buat-buat. Sunghyun menatap panik kemudian mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Ahni,_ Cungie tidak malah Dad. Cungie bohong." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian kembali menyeringai.

"Sungguh?" Sunghyun mengangguk yakin sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi kau membiarkan _Mommy_-mu sedih barusan." Sunghyun membalik tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Bocah manis itu menunduk dalam seiring langkahnya untuk mendekati tubuh '_Mommy_'-nya.

"_Mommy_..." lirihnya pelan. Sungmin hanya berdehem kecil untuk menyahuti.

"Maafkan Cungie." Bocah itu kemudian membawa wajahnya untuk mendongak. Sungmin tersenyum kecil menyaksikan wajah imut bagai anak kucing yang akan di buang itu.

"Tak apa sayang, Mommy juga minta maaf _nde_?" jawab Sungmin lembut. Bocah itu tak protes sedikitpun saat Sungmin menggendong tubuhnya.

"Cungie cudah buat _Mommy_ cedih.." Sunghyun memeluk leher Sungmin, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya di ceruk leher 'Ibu'-nya.

"_Gwaencahana_, Mommy juga sudah membiarkanmu ketakutan tadi pagi."

"Hiks~" Sungmin menepuk punggung kecil putranya saat mendengar Sunghyun terisak. Di sebelahnya Kyuhyun sedang terkekeh geli, manis sekali pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Nah, _Baby_~ sekarang makan sarapanmu ya?" Sungmin kembali mendudukan putranya di atas meja makan. Bocah itu hanya memgerjap sambil mengucak kedua matanya.

"Pecepenya?" tanya Sunghyun polos. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir meledakkan tawa bersamaan.

"Astaga _Baby_, kau ini... sudah habiskan dulu sarapanmu, baru kita cari PSP baru untukmu." Sunghyun kembali merengut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Mommy~~ Daddy_ nakal." Adunya pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Nakal apa nya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima. Sunghyun mencebik sebal.

"_Daddy_ bentak Cungie."

"Astaga, hanya seperti itu Baby."

"_Mommy_~~~~"

"Yak! Cho Sunghyun! Kemari kau"

"Ahahahahahaha, geli Dad, Daddy! Geli ahaha.."

"Yah! Kalian berdua! Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

A/N :Sebuah drabble gaje wakakakakakakakak, ide yang muncul dari kebiasaan saya membuat drabble di status facebook waks XDD ini di buat kuran dari 60 menit dan tanpa edit, sorry kalau banyak typo dan terkesan absurd XDv

Di reincarnation kemarin pada protes pendek, ada yang bingung dg sifat dan tingkah Sungmin wahahaha, sama saya juga bingung #jduak

Eh? Ada typo ya? Harusnya Kyuhyun bilang "Buka mulutmu." Ini malah "Buka matamu." Sorry sorry saya benar2 nggak sadar nulis begitu, terus ada lagi yang protes ada beberapa typo yang huruf nya hilang dan kemungkinan dimakan ddangko? Hoax itu hoax! Yang bener itu di makan chocho ._. #jduak again(?)

Oke, sudah ya sudah.. saya belum mandi soalnya XDD bangun tidur entah kenapa langsung cari laptop dan nulis beginian. Saya mau mandi dulu byeeee~~~~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140412. 09:37 WIB)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble : The Night**

**ooOoo**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Cho Sunghyun (OC)**

**:: ::**

**Rating : T**

**..**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**YAOI, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Malam itu lampu yang menerangi sekitar ruang tamu keluarga Cho sengaja di buat temaram, hanya sedikit cahaya yang terlihat minim berasal dari lenggokan api kecil diatas lilin dengan kepulan asap yang tak terlalu kentara. Ada tiga batang lilin diatas meja sana, masing-masing dari benda mati itu hanya terdiam –tentu saja– menyaksikan tingkah konyol ketiga manusia di depannya.

Bagaimana tidak. Lihat saja, ketiga _namja_ satu keluarga itu tengah asik saling berhimpitan diatas sofa dengan sebuah buku tebal yang di pegang Sunghyun, juga sebuah selimut lebar yang hampir menutupi tubuh ketiganya. Kedua namja dewasa di sebelahnya begitu asik saling bergantian bercerita, dan membuat beberapa suara khas yang bisa membuat ekspresi wajah putra kecilnya berubah-ubah dalam sekejap.

"_Mommy_~" lirihan itu terdengar saat Sunghyun tak mendengar lagi Sungmin bersuara. Bocah itu mengerjap, kemudian bergerak mengalihkan perhatian dari sebuah buku tebal di depannya ke wajah Sungmin.

"_Waeyo_ baby?" Sahut Sungmin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya. Sunghyun menggeliat pelan, merasa terjepit sepertinya.

"_Mommy_, kenapa belhenti?" Tanya Sunghyun sambil menunjuk rentetan huruf dalam buku yang di pegangnya.

"SSShtt~" Sungmin tak menyahut, ia malah menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibir membuat Sunghyun membungkam mulutnya seketika. "Baby diam dulu _nde_?" Instruksi Sungmin lagi, Sunghyun mengangguk paham. _Namja_ beranak satu itu meneliti lagi beberapa scene dalam cerita yang akan dibacakannya.

"_Daddy_ ayo lanjutkan." Suruh Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian sedikit menggeser buku tebal yang di pegang Sunghyun kearahnya.

"Detik demi detik berlalu dalam kebisuan, Ji Ahn masih menatap awas. Melirik kesana-kemari dengan raut waspada, wanita itu masih menunggu, menunggu kehadiran sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan sebilah pedang yang di genggamnya." Kyuhyun benar-benar menghayati. Narasi yang yang di ucapkannya benar-benar membuat Sunghyun menegang dalam diam, bocah itu semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, memposisikan diri dalam himpitan _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_-nya.

"_Daddy, Daddy_.." Sela Sunghyun mencari perhatian. Kyuhyun berhenti, berdehem kemudian memandang putra kecilnya.

"Dad, kenapa Ji Ahn _noona_ membawa pedang?" tanyanya dengan raut penasaran yang sangat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, satu tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi gempal itu pelan.

"Karena Ji Ahn _noona_ harus bertarung." Sunhyun mengangguk sok paham. Bocah itu terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah tengah berpikir serius.

"Tapi _Dad._."

"Eungh? Apa?"

"Kenapa Ji Ahn _noona_ haluc beltalung ya?" kini bocah itu memasang wajah bingung yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Sungmin yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk segera mengecup gumpalan _masrmallow_ –pipi– itu kilat.

"Kau banyak bertanya _Baby._" Protes Sungmin membuat Sunghyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Bial caja, _Daddy_ bilang banyak beltanya itu bagus." Sergahnya sambil mencebik. Sungmin terkikik geli kemudian mencium bibir mungil yang hampir sama dengannya itu dengan gemas.

"Sesukamu saja." Sahut Sungmin kalah. Sunghyun memeletkan lidahnya sesaat sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Daddy, kenapa Ji Ahn _noona_ haluc beltalung?" tanyanya lagi mengulang. Kyuhyun membenarkan duduknya kemudian mengambil alih buku yang Sunghyun pegang.

"Karena Ji Ahn _noona_ harus mempertahankan dirinya dari penyihir jahat yang berniat menghancurkan keluarganya." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu sama sekali tak berkedip.

"Tapi kan Dad, Ji Ahn _noona_ itu yeoja, penyihilnya kan namja. Ji Ahn _noona _pacti kalah." Sahut Sunghyun seraya membalik buku di tangan Kyuhyun dan menunjuk sampulnya yang berilustrasikan seorang 'Kesatria Wanita'.

"Siapa yang tahu, Ji Ahn _noona_ kan adalah seorang Kesatria. Lagi pula, kalah sebelum berperang juga tidak etis." Tambah Kyuhyun sedikit menyisipkan opininya. Sunghyun mengerjap bingung.

"Tidak etic? Etic? Etic itu apa _Dad_?" tanyanya lagi kini memiringkan wajahnya. Sedang Sungmin kini tengah sibuk menahan tawanya menyakisan ekspresi-ekspresi menggemaskan putranya.

"Ah, apa ya.. intinya kau tidak boleh berhenti berusaha sebelum kau berhasil mencapainya." Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela napas saat kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan hanya berbuah kedipan polos dari putranya. _Namja _tampan itu menegakan posisi duduknya, kemudian menutup buku tebal ditangannya dengan sekali hentak.

"Baiklah, kita tidur sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyalakan saklar lampu di dekatanya. Mata rubah Sunghyun membulat seketika, bocah itu berdiri diatas sofa sambil menjerit tak terima.

"_Chilleo_ Daaaaaaad! Ich, Cungie belum mau bobok." Protesnya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke atas sofa. Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Sunghyun agar terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Sudah malam _Baby, _saatnya kau tidur." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ich! Mommy _chilleoo_!" Sungmin berdiri masih dengan mengangkat tubuh Sunghyun keatas, bocah itu mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya kasar pertanda penolakan.

"Diam _Baby_, kau bisa jatuh.."

"_Chilleo_! _Chilleo_! _Chill_–DADDY! Ahahahahah." Bocah itu kemudian tak dapat menahan ledakan tawanya saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dari Sungmin dan menggelitiki perutnya hingga membuat ia kegelian.

"Daddy! Mommy tolong Cungie! Ahahahaha."

"Tidak ada ampun untukmu _Baby._"

"_MOMMY_!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

A/N: uhuyyyy~ entah kenapa saya lagi syukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget bikin moment kyumin yang manis-manis awww / percuma juga sih kalau dipaksain buat lanjut ff yang berat2, entar jatohnya malah aneh kek Reincarnation kemaren -,-v

Kemarin banyak typo ya? Kkk, maklum no edit. Ini juga sih sebenernya #jduak

Ini drabble loh ya, dilarang ada yang protes pendek! /ditimpuk/ kemarin ada yang tanya fb saya saya? Cari aja uname nya : Megumi Kishimoto. Pp saya kyumin.

Cuma buat Joyer ya, Only ELF, dan official couple shipper, pm for confirm.

Udah itu aja, bay bay~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140413. 15:52 WIB)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble : Never Give Up!**

**ooOoo**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Cho Sunghyun (OC)**

**:: ::**

**Rating : T**

**..**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**YAOI, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Siang itu tak terlalu panas seperti biasanya, ada beberapa gumpalan raksasa awan mendung yang berarak terbawa angin berbaik hati untuk melindungi mereka dari sengatan cahaya mentari musim panas kali ini. Beberapa orang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman setelah menjemput anak-anak mereka dari sekolah, saling mengobrol ringan dan menikmati teduhnya langit dengan sesama orang tua murid lainnya seraya mengawasi anak-anak mereka yang kini tengah sibuk bermain dan asik menyendok es krim bersama teman-teman sebaya nya.

Ya, tentu saja. Murid-murid _Kinderganten_ dan _Play Grup_ yang memang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini. Ini baru sampai tengah hari, belum ada satupun murid SMP dan SMA yang dibiarkan berkeliaran di luar sekolah.

Sama halnya dengan bocah-bocah lain yang kini terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar taman, Sunghyun juga tengah mengukir senyum bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya. Bocah itu bergerak begitu aktif menyeret kedua orang tuanya kesana kemari untuk menghampiri berbagai _stand_makanan yang ada disana. Dimulai dari es krim, kembang gula, dan berbagai macam makanan manis lainnya.

"Tunggu sebentar _Baby_." Sunghyun menghentikkan langkahnya saat mendengar interupsi dari Kyuhyun. Dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut bocah itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_ Daddy?" Sahutnya setengah kesal. Aish, tentu saja! Sunghyun sedang ingin bersenang-senang dengan kedua orang tuanya saat ini.

"_Daddy_ harus kembali kekantor sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit tak rela. Pria berparas tampan itu sedikit melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 12:29, sebentar lagi jam istrirahatnya habis.

"Eih? Ke kantol? _Andwae_! Daddy tidak boleh pelgi kemana-mana!" Sunghyun maju beberapa langkah menghampiri Kyuhyun, bocah itu memeluk sebelah kaki Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"_Baby_~ _Daddy_ harus ke kantor sayang." Sunghyun menajamkan pandangannya saat melihat Sungmin berjongkok di depannya.

"_Mommy_ diam. Cungie tidak mau _Daddy_ pelgi." Sungmin menghela napas saat melihat sifat keras kepala putra kecilnya. _Namja_ berparas manis itu mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan siratan makna 'Bagaimana ini?'.

"_Baby_~ kau tidak boleh seperti ini sayang." Nasehat Kyuhyun sambil ikut menjongkokkan tubuhnya.

"_Waeeeee_? Cungie inginnya cepelti ini, belcama Daddy dan Mommy. Kenapa tidak boleh?" sahutnya sedikit merengek. Bibir mungil bocah itu terlihat sedikit bergetar dengan foxy rubahnya yang sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi ini belum saatnya sayang, hari minggu nanti kita akan jalan-jalan lagi. _Daddy_ janji." Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi mencoba peruntungan. Sunghyun menunduk dalam sesaat sebelum ia berbalik menatap Sungmin.

"_Mommy~ Daddy_ nakal~" Adunya sedikit terisak. Sungmin mengangguk kecil kemudian membawa tubuh mungil putra nya kedalam pelukan.

"_Baby_, kau sayang tidak pada _Daddy_?" tanya Sungmin seraya menghapus airmata menggantung di sudut mata putranya. Sunghyun menunduk lagi kemudian balas memeluk leher Sungmin dengan erat.

"Cayang~" lirihnya hampir teredam. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tidak inginkan, _Daddy _dimarahi oleh Tuan-tuan botak yang galak itu?"

"Eih?" Sunghyun mengerjap. Bocah itu mengendurkan pelukannya kemudian memandang Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Tuan-tuan botak?" Tanya Sunghyun dengan polosnya. Ditempatnya Kyuhyun terlihat tengah menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin_. Astaga, karangan apa lagi yang akan 'Istri'-nya itu ceritakan kepada Sunghyun? Kkkk._

"_Nde_, Tuan-tuan botak. Dia akan marah-marah kalau Daddy telat pergi ke kantor. Dia akan berteriak-teriak kencang, lalu matanya akan melotot bulat dengan wajah yang memerah matang." Tambah Sungmin lagi membuat Sunghyun menatap ngeri.

"Celam." Lirihnya sedikit horor. Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian membingkai pipi bulat Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Baby_, kau tidak ingin _Daddy_ di pecatkan?" tanyanya membuat Sunghyun kembali mengerjap bingung.

"Di pecat itu apa _Mom_?" Bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya pertanda bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Eum, di pecat itu seperti... di kutuk agar tidak lagi mempunyai pekerjaan, nanti kau tidak bisa lagi membeli _PSP_, makanan manis dan semua yang kau inginkan karena _Daddy_ tidak bekerja." Ujar Sungmin menambahkan. Sunghyun di tempatnya menatap panik.

"_Chilleo_! _Chilleo_! Cungie kan mau beli kacet game balu!" jeritnya seraya menatap ngeri. Di tempatnya Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat, napasnya kadang terdengar mendengus karena hampir tak sanggup menahan tawa.

"_Daddy, Daddy_.. Tuan botak itu cepelti penyihil yang _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ celitakan cemalam ya?" Tanya Sunghyun dengan panik. Bocah lucu itu menggerak-gerakkan lengan Kyuhyun meminta jawaban.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada itu." Timpal Kyuhyun membuat putra nya semakin menatap ngeri.

"Tapi Daddy tidak apa-apa kan? Daddy tidak akan kalah cepelti Ji Ahn _noona_ cemalam kan?" tanya Sunghyun memastikan. Bocah itu memasang raut serius bercampur takut yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Daddy kan ksatria." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Ah, Cungie lupa.. Kcatlia kan tidak akan pelnah menyelah cebelum dia menang atau belhacil kan _Dad_?" Sunghyun mengangguk dua kali dengan jari telunjuk yang ia simpan di bibir mungilnya.

"Tentu saja, kau ingin jadi ksatria seperti _Daddy _tidak?" Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut berdiri kemudian beralih dengan membawa Sunghyun ke dalam gendongannya.

"Cungie mau!" jawab Sunghyun cepat dengan bibir yang membulat antusias. Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi.

"Ksatria itu harus kuat _Baby,_ tidak boleh cengeng dan selalu merengek." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mencium kecil pipi gempal putranya. Sunghyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Cungie tidak cengeng." Sahutnya tak terima.

"Kalau kau tidak cengeng sekarang biarkan Daddy pergi _nde_?" Sungmin tersenyum maklum melihat Sunghyun yang kembali menyendukan wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu beralih membawa Sunghyun ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa hum? Bukannya kau adalah jagoan?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencolek hidung putranya. Masih dengan wajah yang hampir menangis Sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kcatlia Mommy _pabo_, bukan jagoan." Rokesksinya membuat Sunghyun terkekeh geli.

"Mana ada ksatria memasang wajah mengenaskan seperti ini?" ledek Sungmin lagi. Membuat Sunghyun mendelik imut.

"_Mommyyy_~~~~~~" kesalnya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Aish, _appo _baby~" tanpa sadar Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat ia mengusap pipinya sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah.. _Daddy_ sudah benar-benar telat. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau _Daddy_ memperbolehkan mu memainkan PS3 yang kemarin kita beli?" Sunghyun yang awalnya menunduk sedih seketika berubah ceria saat mendengar kata 'PS3' dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"_Jeongmal_? Cungie boleh main?" tanyanya begitu antusias. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi dengan _Mommy _ya?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengecup cepat pipi Sungmin dan Sunghyun. Ia sudah benar-benar telat.

"Dengan Mommy? _Chilleo_! Mommy tidak acik, Cungie main cendili caja _nde_?" ucap Sunghyun memberi penawaran. Kyuhyun kembali melirik arlojinya, tak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian mencium lagi kening putranya dan bibir Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Baiklah, sesukamu saja. _Daddy_ harus pergi. Min, aku pergi dulu ya?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali membenarkan sampul dasi Kyuhyun melenceng.

"_Daddy_ pergi, bye~"

"Hati-hati _Dad._" Pesan Sungmin dan Sunghyun hampir bersamaan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nah, sekarang.. kita pulang sayang."

"Main game~~"

.

.

.

"Sudah _Mommy_ siapkan PS3 nya, sekarang kau main dulu ya, _Mommy_ harus membereskan kamar." Sunghyun bertepuk tangan kecil saat melihat PS3 yang begitu didam-udamkannya sejak dulu kini ada di depan mata, bocah itu bahkan tak menyadari kalau Sungmin sudah berlalu pergi untuk membereskan kamarnya.

"Wow~ cetik –stick– pe'ec nya becal, beda dengan pecepe." Monolog bocah itu seraya membolak-balikkan benda kotak sedang di tangannya, kemudian ia beralih dengan memilah berbagai macam koleksi kaset game milik _Daddy_-nya.

"Dulu Cungie tidak boleh pakai ini cama _Daddy_." Imbuhnya lagi dengan bibir yang berpout lucu. Sunghyun segera mengambil sebuah kaset dari dalam sana kemudian memasangnkannya.

"Whoaaaaa, lebih becal dali gambal monitol di game centel." Bocah itu terlihat begitu histeris saat melihat tampilan game pada layar televisi 40'inch miliknya. Suara-suara musik game yang cukup menarik dan bersemangat terdengar bersamaan dengan desingan efek suara saat para animasi di dalam game-nya bergerak.

Suara –_ctakctak_– kasar terdengar bersamaan dengan Sunghyun yang dengan begitu semangatnya memencet tombol-tombol di tangannya, tubuh mungilnya tergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian mengikuti pergerakan 'Ksatria'-nya di dalam game.

"Eih?" Bicara soal Ksatria, Sunghyun begitu penasaran dengan wujud asli dari nama yang sering _Daddy-_nya ceritakan setiap malam.

"Cepelti apa ya?" bocah itu menghentikan gerak jarinya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya –kebiasaan Sunghyun saat berpikir–. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kearah sebuah almari besar tempat semua buku-buku tebal berisi cerita-cerita seru itu disimpan, kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya lagi pada kumpulan kaset game dengan _cover_ yang sangat menarik di sampingnya.

"Atau..." terakhir bocah itu mengokan wajahnya kearah layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan animasi game yang di-_pause._

"Ah! Cungie tahu!"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersenandung begitu senang di tengah kegiatannya menyetir mobil. Pria itu sesekali melirikkan matanya pada beberapa makanan manis dan kaset game di dalam kantung yang di simpan di kursi mobil sebelahnya.

"Bocah itu pasti senang." Gumamnya lagi-lagi terkekeh geli. Bagaimana tidak, Bos-nya baru saja medapatkan kabar bahwa istri-nya telah meninggal dunia. Ia begitu panik, hingga terpaksa membatalakan _meeting_ dengan beberapa _client_ hari ini. Dan semuanya pun kacau balau sepeninggal Bos mereka yang tanpa memberi instruksi sedikitpun pergi meninggalkan kantor. Kyuhyun berkali-kali mencoba menelponnya mencoba meminta konfirmasi untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, tapi Bos-nya itu malah memakinya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jika biasanya orang lain akan memasang wajah kusut saat di marahi Kyuhyun malah tersenyum senang saat itu. Ia segera berlalu pergi kemudian mencari berbagai macam oleh-oleh yang nanti akan ia bawakan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Cukup keterlaluan memang, tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain. Tapi persetan saja, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tega saat meninggalkan putra kecilnya dengan wajah sedih seperti tadi.

"Akhirnya sampai." Monolognya seraya menurunkan diri dari dalam mobil guna membuka gerbang depan rumahnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa memberi salam ataupun memencet bel, pria itu sengaja masuk diam-diam bermaksud memberi kejutan. Kyuhyun terus mengulum sesaat sebelum suara jeritan mengejutkannya, ia segera berlari menuju ruang keluarga, tempat dimana mereka biasa berkumpul.

"Astaga, _Baby_.."

"Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat sama-sama kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Disana, Sunghyun.. dengan wajah imut dan mata rubahnya yang mengerjap polos terduduk di tengah-tengah ceceran kabel-kabel potongan benda.

"_Baby_, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah tak percaya.

"_Daddy_ cudah pulang?" bukannya menjawab, bocah itu malah balik bertanya.

"_Baby_, apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda-benda itu sayang?" tanya Sungmin membuat Sunghyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_Waeyo_ Mom? Cungie Cuma belucaha _kok_." Jawabnya polos. Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya gusar.

"Baby, yang kau pegang itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Pe'ec tli –PS3–."

"_PS_? Kau apa kan _PS_3 yang baru kemarin _Daddy_ beli itu sayang?" Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian memandang frustasi PS3 yang baru saja di beli nya kemarin sudah hancur di tangan putra-nya sendiri.

"Itu _Dad,_ Cungie belucaha kok. Cungie tidak akan menyelah."

"Sayang, kau ini bicara apa hum?" Sungmin ikut berjongkok, namja beranak satu itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai pipi bulat Sunghyun.

"Itcu _Mom_, Cungie ingin beltemu kcatlia-kcatlia di dalam game itu, jadi Cungie bongkal pe'ec tli nya." Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian memejamkan mata mendengar jawaban polos putranya.

"Lalu apa kau berhasil bertemu dengan ksatria ksatria itu?" tanyanya terlampau frustasi. Sunghyun menggeleng kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tidak _Dad_." Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap saja membongkar PS3 ini heh?!" Sunghyun hanya mengerjap polos memandang raut kesal yang terlukis di wajah _Daddy_-nya.

"Eung? _Daddy_ bilangkan kita tidak boleh menyelah cebelum belhacil ._. "

YAK! CHO SUNGHYUN!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

A/N : Hallo lagi ==v bosen ya liat saya? =,= sorry sorry deh, lagi niat banget soalnya bikin beginian kkkkk. Terima kasih untuk review nya di drabble2 gaje kemarin, terima kasih juga sudah nggak protes pendek xD dan terima kasih juga sudah membaca. Udah itu aja XDD okelah saya sudahi ya, bye~~~~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 120414. 10:09 WIB)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble**

**.**

**Cungie Tidak Nakal, Tapi Cungie Pintal**

**ooOoo**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Cho Sunghyun (OC)**

**:: ::**

**Rating : T**

**..**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**YAOI, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hari sudah mulai senja, mentari yang sebelumnya memancarkan sinar menyengat panas kini mulai meredupkan cahayanya. Tenggelam di ufuk barat, setelah sebelumnya merubah langit yang sudah berwarna biru tua bercampur dengan merah jingga. Pemandangan lumrah yang cukup indah untuk di nikmati oleh para pejalan kaki yang berniat pulang setelah seharian mengerjakan aktivitas nya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan suara isak tangis tertahan terdengar mengisi ruangan yang cukup luas. Sunghyun, di dalam gendongan Sungmin bocah itu masih sibuk menangis saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Bocah itu seakan tak terima jika seorang _Daddy_ yang sudah dinantikan kepulangannya malah membentak ia sekeras itu.

"_Baby~_ sudahlah, _Daddy_ tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Sungmin tak henti menepuk pelan punggung sempit anaknya, membujuk Sunghyun agar mau berhenti menangis. Tapi tidak, bocah itu malah meraung semakin kencang dan berontak dalam pelukan _Mommy_-nya.

"_Chilleo_–hiks, Daddy nakal! Cungie cebaaaal huwaaaaaaa" jerit lagi Sunghyun membuat Sungmin semakin panik. _Namja _berparas manis itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya mendengar teriakan putra kecilnya.

"Sudah sayang, nanti kau serak. Maafkan _Daddy _nde?" bujuk Sungmin lagi mencoba peruntungan. Namun Sunghyun masih tetap menggeleng tidak terima.

"_Chilleo_!" Benar, ia hanya akan berhenti menangis jika _Daddy_-nya sendiri yang meminta maaf.

"Kyu, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di sofa sambil menutup wajah frustasinya dengan bantal. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Sunghyun seharian ini.

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga berhenti sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh, mendengar itu Sunghyun semakin mengeraskan _volume_ jeritannya.

"Kyuhyun! Kau ini kekanakan sekali sih!" Sembur Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya, melempar bantal yang sejak tadi di pegangnya, kemudian memandang Sunghyun yang masih belum berhenti menangis sejak empat jam yang lalu. Perasaan bimbang tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya, Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Sunghyun yang terlihat sudah sangat mengenaskan, tapi ia juga sudah bertekad untuk memberikan putranya itu pelajaran agar tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Kyuuu." Panggil Sungmin lagi meminta perhatian. Oh, sungguh ia akan menghancurkan semua barang-barang nista itu jika Sunghyun sampai sakit karenanya.

"Tapi dia harus di beri pelajaran _Mom_." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menyipit tak percaya.

"Itu hanya sebuah _PS Dad_! Kau bisa membelinya lagi, kau tega melihat anakmu seperti ini heh?" Tanyanya tak habis pikir. Ditempatnya Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela napas dalam, setelahnya ia berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah menggendong Sunghyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Baby_, maafkan _Daddy_ nde?" Sunghyun mengangkat wajahnya yang semula ia tenggelamkan di dada Sungmin. Foxy rubah itu sudah terlihat sangat lelah dengan airmata yang terus menggenangi mati mata yang kian memerah itu.

"_Daddy_ nakal.." lirihnya terisak lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian beralih menggendong Sunghyun.

"Ya, _Daddy_ nakal. Tapi kau juga nakal _Baby_, kau menghancurkan _PS3_ yang baru saja _Daddy_ beli." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu menggeleng tak terima.

"_Ahni_! Cungie tidak nakal, Cungie kan Cuma mau lihat kcatlianya. Cungie nggak hanculin kok Dad." Sanggahnya memberi alasan. Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi, bisa lama jika ia harus berdebat dengan putranya ini. Sunghyun itu keras kepala, dan sama sekali tak mau kalah–sama sepertinya.

"Baiklah, baik_. Daddy_ yang salah, maafkan _Daddy_ sudah membentakmu ya? _Daddy_ tidak akan melakukan itu lagi." Sunghyun hanya mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian mengucak kedua matanya yang memerah dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"_Daddy _janji?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya_, Daddy_ berjanji." Sunghyun mengangguk lucu kemudian memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Cungie cayang _Daddy_~" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendengar lirihan itu, ia bergerak menarik Sungmin kemudian memeluk keduanya.

"_Daddy_ juga sayang kalian."

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

"_Daddy_~" Sunghyun sudah mandi, sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan terlihat lebih segar –walaupun matanya masih sedikit memerah–. Kini bocah itu tengah sibuk menggelayuti Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk bermain _PSP_ diatas sofa.

"Hum?" sahut Kyuhyun seadanya. Sunghyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"_Dad_, Cungie pinjam pecepe-nya nde?" tanyanya membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian, pria itu memandang putranya sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada _PSP _nya.

"Tidak." Sahutnya lagi membuat Sunghyun merengut imut. Bocah itu mencebik sebal melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja asik bermain dengan _PSP_-nya.

"_Daddy_ ayolaaaaaah~ Cungie juga mau main _Dad_~" Sunghyun merengek sambil mengguncang keras lengan Kyuhyun hingga _Daddy_-nya itu semakin kehilangan konsentrasi saja. Bocah itu terus menerus mempoutkan bibirnya saat merecoki Kyuhyun.

"_Baby_! Diam sebentar." Sergah Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sunghyun menggembungkan pipi gempalnya pertanda kesal. Bocah itu terdiam sejenak menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang begitu tenggelam dalam permainannya–tidak, atau mungkin sebenarnya bocah itu tengah berpikir bagaimana cara untuk merebut _PSP_ itu dari tangan _Daddy_-nya.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Sunghyun terhentak tanpa suara, bocah itu sedikit menyeringai sebelum kembali memasang wajah polos bak malaikat miliknya.

"Eoh? Mommy?" Monolognya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun ikut mendongak, memandang Sunghyun lalu mengikuti arah pandang anaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil kembali menatap Sunghyun. Yang di tanya hanya mengerjap sebelum menunjuk pintu keluar dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil.

"Itu, tadi _Mommy_ kesana." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar jawaban ambigu putranya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Itu, tadi _Mommy_ kelual pakai baju lapih –rapi– _Dad_." Jawab Sunghyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu, _Mommy _pergi keluar?"

Sunghyun mengangguk lucu.

"Malam-malam begini?"

Bocah itu mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi kenapa _Daddy_ tidak lihat?" Bocah itu hampir kembali mengangguk sesaat sebelum ia sadar jika pertanyaan Kyuhyun membutuhkan jawaban.

"Daddy kan acik dengan pecepe." Jawabnya sedikit kesal. Sunghyun melirik benda kotak di tangan _Daddy_-nya itu berkali-kali, tangannya benar-benar sudah gatal ingin memainkan benda itu.

"Tapi untuk apa dia keluar malam-malam?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sunghyun menggeleng kecil dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mollayo, tapi tadi Mommy telpon dengan Ciwon-jucci. Teluc Mommy bilang kafe kafe –Cafe– di pelcimpangan gitu." Jawabnya membuat Kyuhyun membeliak seketika.

"_MWOH_?! SIWON?"

Sunghyun mengerjap kemudian mengangguk.

"Yaish! Dasar kuda sialan itu, mau apa lagi dia?" Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian melempar PSP nya sembarang keatas sofa, ia bergerak mengambil mantel hangatnya kemudian segera berlalu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Pai pai _Dad_." Bisik Sunghyun dengan senyum manisnya. Bocah itu kemudian mengambil PSP yang Kyuhyun lempar barusan lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana _Baby_?" Sunghyun berhenti saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Bocah itu berbalik kemudian tersenyum.

"Mau ke kamal _Mom_." Jawabnya seraya menerima sebotol susu yang Sungmin berikan. Bocah itu segera menyedot susu vanila-nya di tempat.

"_Daddy_ mu mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil melongok kesana kemari. Sunghyun melepas botolnya sejenak.

"Cali _Mommy_." Jawabnya kembali menyedot susu. Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi membuat Sunghyun harus kembali melepas dot susunya.

"_Daddy_ cali _Mommy _kelual." Kali ini Sunghyun tidak menyedot susunya lagi. Ia tahu _Mommy_-nya pasti akan kembali bertanya.

"Tapikan _Mommy_ ada disini _Baby_?"

"Cungie yang bilang _Mommy_ pelgi, habic _Daddy _tidak mau pinjamkan Cungie pecepe _cih_." Jawab Sunghyun polos. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak sesaat sebelum ia kembali mengela napas dalam saat menyadari bahwa itu ulah putranya.

"_Baby~_" Sungmin berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sunghyun.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap imut.

"Kau tidak boleh nakal seperti itu _Baby_, apa kau tak kasihan pada _Daddy_-mu?" Sungmin membelai surai hitam putranya dengan lembut, berusaha memberi nasehat dengan cara sehalus mungkin. Sunghyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cungie tidak nakal, _Daddy_ yang nakal." Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian mencubit kecil pipi bulat putranya.

"Kau juga nakal, buktinya kau mengerjai _Daddy_-mu."

"Cungie tidak nakal, Cungie itu pintal." Jawab Sunghyun dengan polosnya. Sungmin terlihat _sweatdrop_ di tempatnya.

"_Baby_.." awalnya Sungmin berniat untuk mengomeli Sunghyun. Namun melihat wajah polos bak malaikat milik putranya itu, bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup untuk memarahinya. Sungmin hanya menghela napas dan menuntun Sunghyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Oh, _Baby_ yang pintar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih terlihat berlari dan melongok kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Sungmin dan Siwon yang –katanya– berada di _Cafe_ persimpangan jalan dekat rumahnya.

"Tapi kenapa _Cafe_ ini sudah tutup?" monolog Kyuhyun saat melihat satu-satunya _Cafe_ di sekitar rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap. Pria itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri salah satu toko di sebelnya untuk bertanya.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan pada seorang pria paruh baya di dalam sana.

"Oh, silahkan."

"Apa anda melihat dua orang pria keluar dari _Cafe_ itu sebelum tutup? satu pria bertubuh kekar satu lainnya berwajah manis?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi kini menyertakan hal yang menjadi ciri khas Sungmin dan Siwon. Pria paruh bawa itu hanya mengernyitkan keningnya pertanda heran.

"Pria? _Cafe _sebelah sana?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saat pria paruh baya itu menunjuk _Cafe_ di sebelah tokonya.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi hari ini _Cafe_ itu memang sedang libur. Jadi tidak ada satu orang pun yang masuk kedalam sana." Kini berganti Kyuhyun yang mengernyitkan keningnya.

Tutup? tapi Sunghyun bilang... ah, atau mungkin–

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sebelum memutuskan untuk pamit dan keluar dari tempat itu. Pria itu menghela napas kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lagi-lagi ia dikerjai putranya.

"Cho Sunghyun... awas kau kau bocah nakal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End..**_

A/N: Maaf ya kalau semakin garing dan membosankan, nggak niat adain konflik disini. Hanya berniat membuat drabble2 manis yang ringan dan lucu tentang keluarga bahagia kyumin XDD

Okelah, itu aja. Bye~~~~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140415. 10:27 WIB)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble : Mianhae Dad**

**ooOoo**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Cho Sunghyun (OC)**

**:: ::**

**Rating : T**

**..**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**YAOI, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Pagi itu burung-burung terbang dengan cepat dari sarangnya, berlomba untuk mencari makanan pagi dan tempat-tempat yang akan di kusaiainya seharian nanti. Beberapa burung lainnya hinggap di dahan pohon, sendiri atau berdua, berkicau begitu merdu bagai nyanyian pagi yang mengisi semangat hari ini. Saat itu Sunghyun segera bangun dari tidurnya, bocah itu mengucak mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju ruang keluarga di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun memang tidak marah semalam. _Daddy-_nya itu pulang tanpa teriakan atau sentakan-sentakan penuh amarah, ia hanya menghela napas dan diam. Diam, benar-benar diam. Kyuhyun bahkan tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan Sungmin atau Sunghyun. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang keluarga daripada tidur di kamar dengan mereka berdua—seperti biasanya.

Sunghyun memelankan langkah kakinya saat ia hampir sampai pada dua anak tangga terakhir. Bocah itu memandang sedih tubuh berbaring _Daddy_-nya yang terlihat begitu tak nyaman, terlebih semalam juga cukup dingin, untung saja Sungmin berinisiatif untuk menyelimuti Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ya, tentu saja.. Kyuhyun menolak berbicara ataupun menerima bantal dan selimut yang Sungmin berikan semalam.

Sepertinya, Kyuhyun sedang marah.

Sunghyun melangkah lagi, namun kini langkah kakinya tak terarah menuju tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. Ia berlari cepat menuju dapur —yang ia yakini— bahwa Sungmin memang tengah berada di sana.

"_Mommy_~" Panggilan lirih itu terdengar bersamaan dengan Sunghyun yang memeluk erat sebelah kaki Sungmin. Sang empunya hanya tersenyum, kemudian ikut berjongkok menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan Sunghyun.

"Kenapa sayang?" sahut Sungmin seraya menghapus airmata yang menggantung di sudut mata kiri putranya. Sunghyun memeluk leher Sungmin dengan cepat.

"_Mommy_, apa _Daddy_ tidak pegal? Cemalam kan dingin, bagaimana kalau nanti _Daddy_ cakit?" Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum manis saat mendengar suara putranya yang sedikit bergetar itu.

Selalu seperti ini, saat mereka berdua bertengkar setelahnya akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengalah atau saling mengkhawatirkan. Meskipun terkadang Sunghyun memang sangat nakal, tapi juga jangan pernah mengabaikan tingkah jahil Kyuhyun yang sudah-sudah. Sebenarnya mereka berdua ini sama, tak ada sifat yang terbuang sedikitpun, hanya saja mungkin Sunghyun lebih polos. Sungmin tidak pernah berniat untuk ikut campur atau membela salah satu dari mereka saat keduanya bertengkar, ia hanya sesekali mencoba untuk menjadi penengah. Sungmin sangat hafal jika keduanya itu mempunyai sifat kekanakan dan rasa posesive yang berlebih, dan Sungmi tak ingin menerima akibatnya jik a ia berani memilih salah satu dari mereka.

Namun sejujurnya, hal seperti inilah semakin menguatkan ikatan mereka sebagai Ayah dan Anak.

"Kenapa memangnya hum? Bukankah semalam kau yang menjahili _Daddy_-mu _Baby_?" tanyanya lagi sedikit memancing. Sunghyun mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian mengendurkan pelukan mereka.

"Habic _Daddy_ nakal, Cungie juga kan mau main." Gerutu Sunghyun sebal. Bocah itu kini menggembungkan pipnya pertanda bahwa ia kesal. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tapi kau juga nakal _Baby_." Sahut Sungmin membuat Sunghyun menunduk dalam.

"_Nde_~ Cungie nakal." Lirihnya merasa bersalah. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian membingkai pipi bulat putranya itu dengan sayang.

"Saat seseorang sudah mengakui kesalahannya, seseorang itu harus melakukan apa?" Sunghyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Dengan sedikit tak rela bocah itu menjawab sambil sesekali menggerutu.

"Minta maaf." Sungmin tersenyum geli kemudian mengecup bibir putranya yang masih berpout itu.

"Nah, lakukan sekarang." Ujar Sungmin membuat Sunghyun mengerjap bingung.

"Lakukan apa?"

"Meminta maaf pada _Daddy_-mu." Sunghyun kembali menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. _Baby_ mungil itu kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, ia memandang _Mommy_-nya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tapi Cungie takut _Daddy_ malah _Mom_." Lirih Sunghyun seraya kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin. _Mommy_-nya hanya tersenyum maklum, ia menepuk sayang punggung sempit anaknya sesaat sebelum menggendong Sunghyun dan berlalu dari sana.

"Eiih? _Mom_, mau kemana?" kaget bocah itu saat ia mendapati tubuhnya sudah terangkat tinggi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi putranya dengan gemas.

"Temui _Daddy_-mu."

"Tapi _Moommm._.."

"Sudahlah."

**.**

**oooOOooo**

**.**

Sungmin dan Sunghyun telah sampai di ruang tengah, tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namja beranak satu itu hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat pergerakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat aneh saat mereka telah sampai disana. Ia yakin Suami-nya itu sudah lama terbangun dari tidurnya, hanya saja entah apa yang tengah ia rencakan hingga sampai saat ini Kyuhyun belum berniat membuka matanya.

"Kyu~" Sungmin mendudukkan putra-nya di samping perut Kyuhyun kemudian mengguncang bahu suami-nya itu pelan. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti rencana yang telah Kyuhyun buat sebelumnya.

"_Daddy_, bangun _Dad~_" _Namja_ berparas manis itu sedikit terkikik geli saat melihat Kyuhyun berpura-pura menggeliat.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap wajahnya, pria itu kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk dan memindahkan tubuh Sunghyun agar tak jatuh dari sofa.

"_Daddy~_" Kali ini bukan suara Sungmin yang terdengar, tenor yang hampir sama itu berasal dari bibir mungil Sunghyun yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem untuk menyahut sekali kemudian membuang muka pura-pura tak acuh.

"_Mianhae_ Daddy~" Sunghyun memainkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan gerakan abstrak, bocah itu meminta maaf masih dengan bibir yang berpout lucu.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memilih untuk bertahan dengan wajah sok datarnya, pria itu hanya melirik kecil pada Sungmin yang kini seperti tengah menahan tawa.

"Eung, cemalam.. _Daddy_ nakal, Cungie juga." Lirih Sunghyun lagi, bocah itu kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah _Daddy_-nya dengan tatapan memelas.

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"_Daddy~_" panggilnya itu lagi. Kyuhyun masih mencoba bertahan walau nyatanya ia sudah sangat rindu untuk menggendong putra kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Daddy _mianhae~_~" Sunghyun sudah hampir menangis saat melihat hanya wajah datar Kyuhyun lah yang menyambut ucapannya, bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin. Namun _Mommy_-nya itu hanya balas memandang dengan tatapan '_Mommy tak bisa membantu_.'. melihat itu bibirnya sontak mengerucut lagi, bocah itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Daaad~_~" panggil Sunghyun lagi meminta perhatian, _Baby_ mungil itu menjadi gemas sendiri saat panggilannya terus menerus tak di sahuti. Kyuhyun hanya melirik kecil, kemudian membuka jaket yang semalaman dipakainya.

"Sudahlah Daddy mau mandi—"

"Daddy!" Sunghyun sontak memeluk lengan Kyuhyun kemudian menjerit tak terima saat _Daddy_-nya itu berniat untuk bangun. Airmata sudah menetes beberapa kali dan membasahi pipi gempalnya.

"Hiks, Daddy _mianhaeyo_~ hiks" Kyuhyun memandang sedikit tak tega pada putra kecilnya yang kini tengah menangis sambil memeluk kuat kuat tangan kanannya. Pria itu memandang Sungmin yang masih tersenyum menatap keduanya.

"Sudahlah Kyu." Lirih Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam. Namja bermarga 'Cho' itu kemudian beralih membawa tubuh Sunghyun ke pangkuannya.

"_Baby_." Sebut Kyuhyun membuat Sunghyun mendongakan wajahnya. Airmata masih mengalir deras dari _foxy_ rubah kecilnya yang memerah. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menghapus lelehan asin itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau berjanji tak akan nakal lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lembutnya. Sunghyun mengangguk lucu kemudian mengapus kedua matanya dengan gerakan serampangan.

"Tapi _Daddy_ juga nakal." Jawab Sunghyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, _Daddy_ juga salah. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tak mengulangi hal itu lagi oke?" Sunghyun mengangguk kecil kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Cungie tidak janji _Dad_." Jika Kyuhyun mengernyit heran Sungmin malah mengerjap bingung saat mendengar jawaban putra mereka. Hey, harusnya Sunghyun berjanji untuk 'Tidak' mengulangi lagi kenakalannya lagi bukan?

"Maksudmu _Baby_?" tanya Sungmin sambil memindahkan duduknya untuk berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cungie akan nakal lagi jika _Daddy _juga nakal hehe.." jawab bocah itu sembari menunjukkan cengiran jahilnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang gemas, kemudian mereka mencubit kedua pipi Sunghyun secara bersamaan membuat bocah manis itu menjerit kalang kabut.

"_Appo_! _Appo _Mom! Dad!" teriaknya sambil menepis kedua tangan jahil milik _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_-nya.

"Ich, _Mommy.. Daddy_.." gerutu bocah itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kedua tangan mungilnya mengelus pipi gempalnya yang kini sudah memerah akibat perlakuan semena-mena kedua orang tuanya.

"Kkkkk~ pipi bakpao ini memerah." Kikik Sungmin sambil mencolek pipi Sunghyun dengan jahil. Sang empunya balas dengan menatap Sungmin tajam, sangat tajam sampai-sampai Sungmin merasa gemas melihat raut wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Hey, _Baby_ kau belum berjanji pada _Daddy_." Ujar Kyuhyun mengembalikan topik awal pembicaraan mereka. Dengan wajah yang masih merengut Sunghyun membawa kedua tangan mungilnya untuk berlipat di depan dada.

"Tidak." Jawabnya sembari membuang muka. Bukannya menggeram kesal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan itu.

"Ya!" sentak Kyuhyun setelah dapat menghentikan tawanya. Dengan gemas pria itu mencubit hidung bangir putranya cukup lama.

"Appo _Dadd.. Mommy_ tolong Cungie." Sunghyun menepis lagi tangan jahil itu kemudian ia membawa tubuhnya untuk melompat ke pangkuan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bisa lari _Baby_~" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat Sunghyun menjerit dan memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

"_Mommy_! gyaaaa—ahahahahahah~" bocah itu menggelinjang kesana-kemari dalam pelukan Sungmin saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun tak henti menggelitiki perutnya.

"_Momm_, tolong ahaha.. tolong geli _Daddy_ hahaha~" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh geli mendengar tawa menggemaskan putra mereka. Ketiganya kemudian berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti tengah menindih tubuh Sungmin. Pria itu mencium bibir istrinya kilat sesaat sebelum menyeringai mesum dan kembali bermain dengan putranya.

Sebuah kalimat singkat, yang bisa membuat Sungmin merona seketika.

"Nanti malam aku akan memakanmu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

A/N: ini "Kumpulan Drabble Manis" ya, dan saya tidak ingin menyelipkan konflik pada cerita ini, hanya sebuah bacaan ringan tentang keluarga bahagia mereka. Kalau nggak seru nggak usah baca, kalau nggak suka juga nggak usah baca, Sesimple itu kok.

Baiklah terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140417)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble : Innocent Baby**

**ooOoo**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Cho Sunghyun (OC)**

**:: ::**

**Rating : T**

**..**

**Romance, Family**

**.**

**YAOI, Mpreg, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**ooOOoo**

**.**

Pagi itu suasana hening mengisi sebuah rumah minimalis yang cukup besar, hanya beberapa cicitan burung yang masih tertinggal di halaman dan pepohonan sesekali mengisi keheningan. Pukul delapan pagi, waktu yang tidak terlalu dini untuk seseorang melakukan rutinitasnya, walaupun ini adalah hari minggu namun pada faktanya orang-orang sudah sibuk berlalu-lalang di jalan besar dan persimpangan sana.

"Min.." Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku untuk satu penghuni rumah ini. Ia masih sibuk bergelung dalam selimut tebal dengan seseorang yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Sungmin ayolah~" Lagi, kalimat permohonan itu terdengar. Sungmin yang sejak tadi masih memejamkan matanya tak henti mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok di depannya.

"Min, ayolah~ berhenti mengabaikanku sayang." Permintaan itu sudah kesekian kalinya terdengar walau nyatanya tak ada sedikitpun sahutan dari sang empunya.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak Sungmin mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih tidur di kamar tamu, _namja_ manis itu dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamar dan membiarkan suaminya tersiksa sendirian. Yeah, bukan salah Sungmin sebenarnya, salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang dengan begitu mudahnya dikalahkan oleh nafsu, selalu saja sibuk dengan kemesumannya padahal saat itu Sungmin sudah benar-benar kelelahan mengerjakan rutinitasnya seharian. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mau mengerti, selalu saja bersikap egois, Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengalah padanya sekali saja.

"Min—"

"_Mommy_~" sebenarnya Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat membuka matanya jika saja suara Sunghyun tak ikut menyelip panggillan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu mengusap wajahnya, kemudian duduk menyandar pada _dashboard_ saat Sunghyun menghampirinya.

"_Mom_~" Sungmin hanya tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah menggemaskan putranya saat bangun tidur. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Sunghyun yang kini tengah mengerucut dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi sayang~" sapa Sungmin saat Sunghyun sedang sibuk mengusal padanya.

"Celamat pagi _Mom_~" Bocah itu mengucak kedua matanya kemudian mengecup bibir Sungmin kilat. Dibawah sana Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap iri akan interaksi '_Eomma_ dan _Aegya_' di depannya.

'Tsk, sudah dua hari aku tak mendapatkan _morning kiss_ ku.' Ujar Kyuhyun sibuk menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kita sarapan?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Sunghyun mengerjap. "Calapan, Cungie lapal _Mom_." Sungmin mengangguk sekali kemudian mencium pipi gembul putranya dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, kita sarapan." Putus Sungmin sambil bernjak menggendong Sunghyun dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terperangah tak percaya di bawah kasurnya.

"M—in? yah! Cho Sungmin!"

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

Suasana masih saja hening saat Sungmin tengah sibuk membuat sarapan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun yang menunggu nya di meja makan. Duo '_Appa_ dan _Aegya_' itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kyuhyun tak henti mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja—berfikir dan mencari cara agar bagaimana Sungmin mau memaafkannya. Pria itu menghela napas lagi kemudian mengacak rambut coklat nya frustasi, ia memandang Sunghyun yang tengah disibukkan dengan _PSP_ nya.

Yaish, ia bahkan melupakan rutinitas pagi yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Sunghyun —berebut _PSP_—.

"Cho Sungmin kau membuatku gila." Desis Kyuhyun sambil menumpukkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangan yang berlipat diatas meja. Pria itu kemudian melirik kecil gerak-gerik dan ekspresi menggemaskan putranya yang masih asik bermain game.

Menyenangkan sekali menjadi Sunghyun, semarah apapun Sungmin pada bocah mungil itu Sungmin tak pernah memusuhi Sunghyun selama ini. Dua hari adalah rekor terlama Kyuhyun bisa bertahan tanpa kehangatan Sungmin disisinya.

"Aish, bahkan apapun yang dimintanya selalu dikabulkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun lagi. Pria itu kembali menumpukan kepalanya merasa putus asa, namun tak lama tubuhnya kembali menegak, kedua alisnya menaut bersatu menandakan jika ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Baby_." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menatap putra kecilnya penuh makna. Sunghyun mengerjap lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_Nde_?" sahut Sunghyun masih dengan ekspresi polosnya. Bocah itu lagi-lagi hanya dapat mengerjap saat melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai padanya.

"_Baby_, kau ingin es krim dan kembang gula?"

"Ec klim? Tapi _Mommy_ bilang tidak boleh _Dad_ -,- "

"Bagaimana jika Daddy mengijinkanmu?"

"Eoh?"

"Hu'um.."

"Jeongmalyo?!"

"Jeongmal, tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Calat?"

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

"_Mommy~_" Sungmin mengerjap heran memandang Sunghyun yang kini tengah memeluk kakinya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Sungmin sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya, _namja_ manis itu mendapati Sunghyun tengah tersenyum manis —cukup aneh— padanya.

"_Mommy, Mommy_ tahu tidak kemalin congcaeng bilang apa di cekolah?" tanya bocah itu dengan wajah polos yang membuat Sungmin semakin mengernyit heran. Ia mendapati Sunghyun yang terlihat seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badannya.

"_Songsaeng_? _Songsaengnim_ bilang apa memangnya?" Sungmin berpura-pura tak mengerti, ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti dulu alur yang dibuat putra kecilnya.

Sunghyun sedikit melirik-lirik kebelakang Sungmin—kebalik tembok lebih tepatnya, bocah itu melihat Kyuhyun yang terus memberi instruksi padanya.

"Itu _Mom_, congcaeng bilang kalau ceolang ictli itukan haluc—eum, patuh ya pada cuaminya." Ujar Sunghyun tanpa melepaskan lirikan matanya dari Kyuhyun, satu tangannya di belakang terlihat seperti meremas secarik kertas yang sebelum ini di hafalnya.

"Patuh? Maksudmu?" ucapan putra kecilnya itu semakin membuat Sungmin terheran-heran, ia menangkap sebuah keanehan disini.

"Ituloh _Mom_, lebih baik _Mommy _baikan cama _Daddy_. Kan _Daddy _cayang cama _Mommy_, Cungie juga." Mendengar itu akhirnya Sungmin dapat mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup bibir putranya kilat.

"Baby sayang Mommy?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada lembutnya. Sunghyun mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu _Mom_!" Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

"Kau ingat tidak jika Mommy pernah mengajri mu untuk berbohong?" Sunghyun mengerjap kecil kemudian mengerucut lucu sesaat sebelum ia menggeleng.

"_Ahni_, tidak pelnah.."

"Pintar, lalu siapa yang sudah mengajarimu berkata seperti itu pada _Mommy_?" kali ini Sunghyun terdiam sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang seolah memberikan gesture 'Jangan beri tahu' kepadanya.

"_Congcaeng_ Mom." Jawab Sunghyun membuat Kyuhyun bernapas lega dibalik tembok sana.

"_Jeongmal_? Kau ingat tidak apa yang sudah Mommy ceritakan tentang seorang anak pembohong?"

"Dimakan nenek cihil..." jawab Sunghyun menatap horor. Sungmin menangguk kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi, apa Daddy yang sudah mengajarimu bicara begitu?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya akan habis saat itu juga.

"Eum..." Sunghyun menjeda jawabannya, bocah itu memandang kesana kemari tanpa fokus yang pasti, selain ia tidak rela melepas es krim dan kembang gula yang di janjikan untuknya, ia juga tak tega jika Kyuhyun akan dimarahi oleh Sungmin nantinya. Tapi bagaimana? Ia juga sudah dibuat gemetar saat mengingat cerita tentang 'Anak pembohong dan Nenek sihir.' Yang Sungmin dongengkan.

"_Baby, Mommy_ menunggu." Sunghyun akhirnya mengangguk dan lebih memilih kertas yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik badannya.

"_Igoe_, Cungie lihat dali cini _Mom_.."

"Apa? Kertas?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuka kertas berisi coretan hangul yang sangat ia kenali.

"Jadi, benarkan ini ulah _Daddy_-mu?"

"Ahni, bukan Daddy.. tapi keltas Mom!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hu'um!"

"Sekarang Mommy tanya, siapa yang sudah menulis kertas ini?"

"Eung... Daddy ._. " Sungmin tersenyum, terlihat cukup mengerikan jika dilihat dengan seksama. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Sunghyun kemudian mengecup pipi bulatnya.

"_Good boy_, sekarang habiskan sarapanmu _Baby. Mommy_ akan baikan dengan _Daddy_." Ujar Sungmin membuat wajah putranya bersinar senang. Sunghyun menangguk antusias kemudian balas menecup pipi _Mommy_-nya.

"Cungie calapan ya _Mom_." Sunghyun membalikan tubuhnya kemudian berlari dengan perasaan senang yang terasa begitu memuaskan, ia berfikir jika ia sudah berhasil menyatukan _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ nya agar tidak bermusuhan lagi.

"Ec klim, Ec klim, pelmen, pelmen~" senandungnya seolah tertawa diatas kebohongan.

Tentu saja. Semua yang dikatakan Sungmin tentang 'berbaikan' pada putranya itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Karena pada nyatanya _namja_ manis itu kini tengah memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun... kemari kau."

Dan, Kyuhyun merasa jika riwayatnya akan tamat saat itu juga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

A/N: ini gaje segaje gaje nya :v nyahahahahah~ minim diksi juga tanpa edit. Silahkan dibaca kalau berkenan, kalau bosan ya gpp tinggalkan saja XDD

Okeh, buat Kyu Sitter mungkin akan saya post besok lusa ya. Udah itu aja, sampai berjumpa lagi~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140424. 13:03 WIB)**


End file.
